Rêve de toujours
by Sahad
Summary: Haru avance, le coeur blessé, n'éprouvant même plus le besoin de se préserver lui-même.


**Rêve de toujours.  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.

Note : aucune... Ah si ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre :**

_POV Haru :  
_  
Il pleut... Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu... Ça fait pourtant un bout de temps que je marche, je regarde devant moi, ou du moins, je dois en avoir l'air : en réalité, mes yeux sont perdus dans le vague... L'eau coule le long de mon visage... C'est frais... Pourtant je sens deux chemins brûlants sur mes joues... Des larmes ? Je pleurerais ? C'est possible... Je me sens vide, un vide qui me fait encore plus sentir la douleur de mon coeur... Pff, moi qui me croyais insensible à ce genre de chose, il a suffit de quelques secondes... Pourtant Kyô, même en colère, je t'ai trouvé beau, comme quoi, une beauté blessante...

_FLASH BACK  
_  
« Putain ! Mais t'es vraiment con ! Je te hais, Haru ! Dégage ! »

_FIN DU FLASH BACK  
_  
Ça n'a pas été long, mais ça m'a bien plus blessé que la plus longue des tortures... ''Mon coeur saigne'', j'avais lu ça dans un livre, sur le coup j'avais trouvé ça archi-con... Maintenant, j'ai l'impression ques c'est vrai... Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Je me suis arrêté dans une ruelle, le dos contre le mur, je m'asseois, les genous contre ma poitrine, des gouttelettes d'eau glissent de mes mêches blanches, Yuki les qualifiait ''d'argentées''... Je d'viens nostalgique, et merde... ! Ce jour-là, cette remarque avait fait sourire Kyô... Le chat était magnifique, si seulement il souriait plus souvent... Mais les seules fois où je l'ai vu sourire, c'était avec Tohru... Je crois que quand je lui ai renversé la casserole d'eau bouillante sur le bras, c'était peut-être délibéré... Kyô s'en est-il rendu compte ? Je l'ai vraiment fait exprès ?

Je fourre ma tête dans mes genoux, j'entend des pas, quelqu'un s'approche, je relève la tête, c'est un homme, il doit approcher de la cinquantaine... Il m'a vu et s'approche :

« Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es tout seul ?

- ... je n'ai pas envie de répondre.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir au chaud ? Manger quelque chose ? Me faire une faveur pour 10 dollars(1) ?

- Fais de moi ce que tu veux... » ma voix sonne super lasse.

Il s'approche de moi, sa main prend mon menton et il m'embrasse dans le cou, je sens sa respiration sur ma peau, ses doigts dans mes cheveux... Sa main passe sous mon haut et me l'arrache, il commence à embrasser mon torse, me caresse la peau... Je ne ressens rien, rien d'autre qu'un profond dégoût... Il m'allonge, continue à déposer des baisers sur ma peau, l'une de ses mains descend rapidement à ma ceinture, il ne peut pas voir mon visage, mais je sais que les larmes coulent, je laisse tomber le masque, déjà quelque peu brisé, d'indifférence et laisse mon vrai moi respirer, un visage déformé par la souffrance. Mon pantalon et mon boxer ont glissé le long de mes jambes, la pluie tombe sur mon corps...

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. » me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je sens sa main glisser à mon bas-ventre, je ferme les yeux et me mord les lèvres, mais d'un seul coup l'homme au-dessus de moi est catapulté contre le mur, je rouvre les yeux et découvre... Kyô ! L'homme est tellement apeuré qu'il s'enfuit. Kyô tourne la tête vers moi, il se baisse, me prend par les épaules et me secoue un peu :

« Haru ! Haru, ça va ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? ma voix est cassée, j'ai les larmes aux yeux mais je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça et baisse la tête encore plus.

- Haru ? il ne semble pas comprendre.

- Je suis con, tu me hais... Tu l'as dit toi-même... Alors je suis allé voir ailleurs... Il ne me violait pas totalement, puisque je n'ai rien dit...

- Haru ! il me secoue encore et m'oblige à le regarder. Haru, pourquoi... ? »

Je sens les larmes revenir, je détourne les yeux ; mon masque, je n'arrive pas à le remettre et je n'arrive pas non plus à le regarder en face... J'ai les épaules qui tremblent, je ne sais pas, il va peut-être s'énerver... Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur... Huh ! Il... M'a pris dans ses bras... ?

« Gomen... Gomen, Haru... !

- Hein ?

- Je suis désolé, j'ai dit ça sur un coup de colère et parce que je suis nul, je n'arrive pas à être social...

- Kyô... je le sens trembler contre moi...

- Ai shiteru... sa voix est un murmure.

- ... ! j'ai peine à y croire, il s'écarte de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

- Ai shiteru, Haru ! »

Je le dévisage quelques secondes, je n'arrive pas à y croire, mon rêve le plus fou est en train de se réaliser ! Je souris et entre les larmes, je murmure :

« Moi aussi, ai shiteru ! »

Nos visage se rapprochent et je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'est mon plus beau rêve devenu réalité...

** OWARI**

**  
**Sahad : et voilà, c'est tout... une petite one-shot écrite pendant mes cours, je m'y intéresse tant...

Yuki : tu devrais !

Haru : pourquoi ? je viens toujours sans rien au bahut et je m'en sors pas si mal...

Kyô : ne te donne pas en exemple !

Sahad !

Note :  
(1) Oui, je sais, bonjour le plagiat ! -- New York New York !


End file.
